Dyskusja użytkownika:Nekomimi97
[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:35, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Info Artykuł o planecie Galakastan został usunięty, ponieważ był bardzo krótki, niezbyt dopracowany i nie do końca pasujący do innych haseł. Dodatkowo chciałem Cię poinformować, że poprawiłem Ci trochę stronę użytkownika. Automatycznie tworzone strony są dopiero w fazie dopracowywania, przez co mogą się tworzyć niepoprawnie, za co przepraszamy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:35, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Odznaka right Proszę, o to twoja odznaka za artykuł o sobocie. Zażalenia proszę pisać do Poczty Polskiej, gdyż wysłałem order w kopercie :). Kinrepok 06:15, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :Za artykuł Środa sobie sklonuj odznakę :). Miłego dnia! Kinrepok 08:42, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) re: Takie pytanko Ojeju, nie wiem. Ale nie będzie się to zbyt często pojawiało, mam 18 kolejek do rozciągnięcia na jakieś półtora roku. W sierpniu się pewnie jakaś odbędzie, góra dwie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:27, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Kalendarium Po pierwsze muszę ci powiedzieć, że bardzo mnie cieszy to, że ktoś zajmuje się tymi wszystkimi nieopisanymi latami :) Jednak robisz parę błędów. Po pierwsze ściskasz wszystko ze sobą, co można zobaczyć w trybie źródłowym (możesz go używać podczas edytowania, jak i podczas tworzenia nowych artykułów). W sumie nic to nie robi, jednak nawet w tym trybie strona powinna wyglądać porządnie. Dodając kategorie pamiętaj również, aby dodawać numer roku, czyli Kategoria:Lata|1925. Jeśli w twoim artykule nie będzie błędów, kategoria będzie poprawna dodawaj pod koniec strony Szablon:Spr, który oznacza to, że strona jest sprawdzona i poprawna. Robi to jeden z administratorów, jednak ja robię to w kategorii lata, a że ty też się tym zajmujesz możesz mi pomóc. Jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, to wal śmiało :) Pozdrawiam. --— 32Polak 09:29, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) :Naciskasz Shift i przycisk tuż nad nim. Myślę, że pomogłem :) --— 32Polak 09:39, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Feministki Fajnie, że utworzyłeś taki artykuł. Pozwoliłem sobie trochę go zredagować i dodać od siebie jedno zdanie. Mam tylko jedną uwagę: w przyszłości w takich sytuacjach twórz artykuł pod tytułem w liczbie pojedynczej, w tym wypadku feministka. Twoją stronę przeniosłem. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:45, wrz 26, 2012 (UTC) Przecinki Przypominam, że po każdym przecinku należy stawiać spację. Zauważyłem, że podczas edytowania często popełniasz ten błąd. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:50, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Fikcja Dorysowałem zamieszkane planety do mapki. Artykuł Monetarnia usunąłem, gdyż nie opisujemy planet klas E i F. Poza tym te rosnące pieniądze były jakieś takie bezsensowne... A, i pamiętaj o dodawaniu kategorii! [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:09, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) re:Krusie Wolałbym nie, z racji tego, że już od jakiegoś czasu mam opracowaną koncepcję na te 3 państwa i muszę jeszcze po prostu to opisać. Natomiast możesz śmiało pisać nt. państw Nuvutu poza Stanią oraz Ladii, Tarcji czy Wielkokrainy. Pamiętaj tylko, żeby wszystko zgadzało się z tą tabelą. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:53, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wyspy Helleńskie Nie mam w stosunku do tego państwa konkretnych planów, tak że możesz je opisać. Pamiętaj tylko o zgodności z innymi hasłami, bo w kilku miejscach coś o tym kraju już wspomniano. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:25, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) Fikcja:Nilbulska Ekstraklasa Piłkarska Kilka kwestii: # Nie opisuj każdego sezonu w osobnym artykule. Lig jest mnóstwo, sezonów też, wywołałoby to zbyt duży przyrost liczby artykułów z fikcji względem reszty. Ponadto byłyby to artykuły bardzo do siebie podobne. # Pamiętaj, że artykuły z fikcji muszą być w przestrzeni nazw Fikcja:, nie jak np. NEP-35! Dla ułatwienia sobie linkowania możesz używać szablonu . Utworzoną przez Ciebie stronę przeniosłem tutaj. # Pamiętaj też o kategoryzowaniu swoich artykułów. Utworzonych przez Ciebie stron i na razie nie redaguję i pozostawiam do poprawek Tobie. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:20, lis 26, 2012 (UTC) : Jeśli chodzi o nazwy, też zawsze mam problemy z wymyślaniem, wybacz. ;) Możesz przykładowo przerobić jakąś nazwę faktycznie istniejącej miejscowości na tym obszarze (stąd pochodzi np. sam Nilbul - to po prostu Lublin od tyłu). Natomiast co do Ligi Mistrzów, pytaj Obywatela, bo to jego projekt. Jednak z samej racji tego, że tylko mistrz ligi Nilbulu bierze w niej udział i dodatkowo zaczyna od eliminacji, możesz chyba śmiało przyjąć, że jakichś wybitnych wyników Twoje kluby mimo wszystko osiągać tam nie będą. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:03, lis 26, 2012 (UTC) Lata Nie zdążyłem Ci odpowiedzieć na czacie - otóż do lat w artykułach po prostu nie linkujemy. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:44, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) GNM Przy wstawianiu grafiki na medal na główną należy zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz, o której Ci nie powiedziałem (i o której zresztą sam ciągle zapominam) - wstawić ją na stronę Bezsensopedia:Grafika na medal/Archiwum. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:51, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) Starszy użytkownik Z dniem 14 stycznia zostałeś mianowany starszym użytkownikiem. Uzupełnij proszę informacje o sobie na stronie Bezsensopedia:Administratorzy. Gratuluję! Myslec ''dyskusja'' 23:15, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Wyzwanie z czata 2398 bajtów, dajesz. :P Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:15, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rozumiem napiszę o niej w układzie planetarnym. [[Użytkownik:Ciaciek12|'Ciaciek12']] pokój rozwiązuje problemy 09:43, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) Pytanie z czata W planach są. Ale na razie trzeba trochę ten sport rozwinąć w kierunku międzynarodowym, bo póki co jest jeszcze w zalążku. Jeśli będziesz chciał pisać, to mnie poinformuj, zarzucę ci listą wszystkich zawodników z danego kraju, którzy brali udział w Pucharze Świata w 39 i 40. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:16, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Artykuły do napisania Przed 11 marca trzeba dopracować lub utworzyć inne artykuły w tej dziedzinie tak, aby bardziej zachęcały. Co do utworzenia, mam tu na myśli przede wszystkim Puchar Świata, Puchar Kontynentalny, FIS Cup i jakiś artykuł nt. skoków kobiet. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 04:52, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Przyznawanie uprawnień administratora#Damian102 Proszę Cię o potwierdzenie chęci kandydowania. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:35, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bieg w wodzie Usuwał tego hasła nie będę, bo pomysł uważam za ciekawy. Postaram się trochę rozbudować ten artykuł, bo obecnie faktycznie jest bardzo krótki. Chociaż szczegółowego rozpisywania zawodów również nie przewiduję. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:01, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Ten rewert W swojej edycji Cheterbox poza innymi zmianami dopisał brakujący przecinek (i zrobił to poprawnie). Dlaczego ją wycofałeś? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:42, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Licencje @ dyskusja TomkaRDM Filmy przesyłane na Bezsensopedię nie wymagają podawania licencji z racji tego, że oprogramowanie przy przesyłaniu samo zamieszcza źródło. To wystarcza. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 03:43, kwi 29, 2013 (UTC) Piłkarska fikcja Dodałem właśnie wyniki rewanżowych meczy ćwierćfinałowych. Skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to możesz zrobić losowanie półfinałów ;-) Przy okazji mam jedno pytanie: kogo planujesz na mistrza Wysp Helleńskich? Chciałbym trochę "zainwestować" w któryś z tamtejszych klubów (transfery), ale nie wiem w który. Cholsea? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:51, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Septin w kalendarzu pływackim Dodałeś do kalendarza pływackiego zawody w Septinie. Tymczasem w artykule o wojnie radziecko-wielkokraińskiej jest podane, że to miasto było oblegane zaraz po zaatakowaniu Rawy - czyli musi być gdzieś na południu kraju. Zmień proszę Septin na coś innego. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:26, maj 5, 2013 (UTC) Dlaczego usunąłeś artykuł o klanie PE z mount&blade? Kalendarium W tym tygodniu byłem naprawdę zajęty, zresztą w najbliższych dniach również nie będę miał zbyt wiele czasu. Artykuł 327 może zostać w takiej postaci, jak jest. Jedno hasło tego typu jest w porządku. Z hasłem 292 problem jest podobny do tego, co kiedyś wylądował na SDU (niby zabawne, ale totalne bzdury). Nad tym jeszcze pomyślimy. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:17, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Kiledzik123‎ Chciałbym ci zgłosić, że od dzisiaj swoje przemyślenia będe zapisywać w moim brudnopisie na profilu, np. artykuły, które wymagają dopracowania. Co trzeba zrobić, żeby niedopracowane artykuły, które dopracowuję na stronach ze swojego profilu nie pojawiały się w aktwności na wiki. I żeby dostęp do nich był w miarę możliwości ograniczony? Wandal Chciałbym Ci zgłosić wandala, który jest nie zarejestrowanym userem o IP: 31.0.201.184 napisał wandalizujący artykuł na Bezsensopedii, strona znajduję się tu. Kiledzik123 08:54, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Why? why U ban me? "Kiledzik 123" offend me, he should get banned! Why?! WHY ME BANNED POLISH SEED, I just wrote and spoke YOURSELF AND THE KILEDZIK123 told me my mother fucked THAT AND THAT IS A WHORE, the government banned a GO TO ME BECAUSE I go to the unlocked STAFFS Re:Odrzutowy Słoń Artykuł napisany. Pozdrawiam! [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 11:41, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) Gratulacje! Jednoosobowa komisja postanowiła przyznać Ci Niezwykle prestiżową nagrodę nobla Złotego Raportu, za wielki wkład w czyszczeniu ich. Gratuluje! [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 06:39, sie 8, 2013 (UTC) thumb|318px|Twoja nagroda, wstaw ją na stronę użytkownika i szpanuj :P re: Zgłosiłem na SDU. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:42, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Rodeo cz w rodeo na chomikach może być jeden nilbulczyk? [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 20:55, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Wybory w Nilbulu Jak wyniki wyborów w Nilbulu? Termin (1 września). 83.8.57.240 18:32, wrz 1, 2013 (UTC) : Skoro wybory były dzisiaj, to wyniki raczej jutro albo nawet pojutrze. ;) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:18, wrz 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Puchar Mistrzów 41/42 Dzięki, poprawiłem. Gratuluję szybkości reakcji ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:02, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) Puchar w kombinacji Póki pamiętam - gdzieś zjadłeś jedne zawody przy Thomasie Killerze, popraw to. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:42, wrz 29, 2013 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Rozdajemy bany za darmo W przypadku nadawania bana na wniosek z tej strony, odznaczaj wszystkie dodatkowe opcje blokowania. Nie chodzi w tym przecież o to, żeby faktycznie utrudnić coś użytkownikowi. W szczególności uważaj na to, żeby nie zablokować użytkownikowi możliwości edytowania własnej strony dyskusji (na wypadek, gdyby mu się odwidziało). Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:02, lis 10, 2013 (UTC) Tabela biegowa Jest na naszym chomiku. Sprawdź, czy Ci pasuje. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:54, gru 8, 2013 (UTC) Nagroda za udział w akcji 200px|right Za utworzenie największej ilości artykułów otrzymujesz pamiątkową koronę. Gratulacje :) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 23:07, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) Pytanie Czy można tworzyć własne małe państewka na planecie Aimeiz? Re: Fikcja:Gwineann To hasło (podobnie jak i inne niedawno powstałe) wygląda w porządku - nie widzę sprzeczności z kanonem. Poza tym te hasła dotyczą słabo opisanego fragmentu galaktyki, w związku z czym swoboda w pisaniu haseł jest tam dość duża. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:17, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) Współpraca Witam. Mam do was pytanie, czy chętnie zawarlibyście współprace z tą: pl.azuremyst.wikia.com/wiki/Azuremyst_Wiki Jak i tą wikią: pl.opowidania.wiki.com/wiki/Opowiadania_Wiki Będę bardzo uradowany jeśli się zgodzicie. ''' '''Pozdrawiam. :Załatwione via czat. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:56, kwi 12, 2014 (UTC) dwie sprawy * napis na pasku wyszukiwania brzmi: Przeszukaj Bezsensopedia; nie lepszy byłby: Przeszukaj Bezsensopedię? * dlaczego wycofałeś tę edycję? 149.156.172.74 08:53, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) Administracja Witam. Doszły do Mnie słuchy, że Obywatel opuścił Wiki, i kto tak na prawdę sprawuje tu funkcje administratora i biurokraty ? Kane (dyskusja) 15:59, lis 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Administracja Dziękuję za udzielenie pomocy :) Kane (dyskusja) 18:45, lis 14, 2014 (UTC) Cascada Noevo Poprawiłem nazwę zespołu z ligi Złotego Wybrzeża z Cascado na Cascada Noevo. Wiem, że to tworzysz, ale zrobiłem tą poprawkę z tego względu, że tam był błąd w nazwie drużyny. To samo zrobiłem w PM 42/43 ze Spartą Łaklin. PS Co do ligi Kardollandu - jak znajdę trochę czasu dla siebie, to zrobię kolejne sezony. PS 2 Już zacząłem robić PŚ w zjeździe saneczkarskim 42. Pozdrawiam, Lw1995 (dyskusja) 13:55, lis 23, 2014 (UTC) Tybermurs Dlaczego usunąłeś ligę Tyberbumsu? Coś niezgodnego z regulaminem? Nie napisałem "Fikcja" nie mam pozwolenia czy co? Jake398 (dyskusja) 13:28, gru 13, 2014 (UTC) Ekhm... Dlaczego Woszczynia niezgodna z kanonem to samo Drewnianka. Jake398 (dyskusja) 13:16, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) Herby W twoich ligach w żadnym klubie nie ma Herbu. Czy dodasz herby? bo to symbol team'u, jak chcesz to mogę zrobić tylko opisz (herb będzie niestety w Paintcie). Jake398 (dyskusja) 13:27, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) Nowa Planeta Czy coś jest nie tak z Fikcja:Binanita jeśli tak to powiec to ja zmienię. Jake398 (dyskusja) 17:35, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) 1.Nie mogę dojść z tobą do porozumienia. 2. Wiem że mi nie wychodzi, ale zobacz mam mnóstwo pisania! Nie usuwaj stron odrazu bo ja próbóję coś zrobić i ile ja się napisałem tych stron to coś nie pasuje. To że coś tobie nie pasi nie znaczy że to odrazu trzeba usunąć. Na fanfaktach jak ktoś coś głupiego napisze to nie ma takich konsekwencji. 3. Sądzę że najlepiej przenieść te fikcje np.:Na Twoje ziemie wiki lub stworzyć wiki do takich Fikcji. 4. Napisałeś że różne tam rzeczy ci nie pasują ponieważ nie ma logicznego wytłumaczenia. Przecież to jest Bezsensopedia to MA być bez sensu. Racja ale... Masz z tym rację. Ale jescze raz nie usuwaj stron od razu powiedz co było źle ale nie usuwaj!Jake398 (dyskusja) 18:34, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) Łączenie Chciałbym połączyć z tobą fikcje i dołączyć Rundallię do Aimez zmienię stronę (jeśli się zgodzisz).Jake398 (dyskusja) 18:01, gru 15, 2014 (UTC) EJ powiedz innym adminom zeby nie kasowali mi stron ! EJ powiedz innym adminom zeby nie kasowali mi stron ! Czy mogę... Czy mogę dać szablon "państwo" do fikcji? Cesarz Rudolf XIX (dyskusja) 15:15, lut 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Czy Mogę Okej. Lepiej korzystać z normalnych zdjęć.Cesarz Rudolf XIX (dyskusja) 18:11, lut 12, 2015 (UTC) Może zabezpieczysz stronę główną? Nie będzie wtedy wandalizmów na niej. Michalomatek 14:08 2015-03-19 Halo! Damian, mam takie pytanko? Właśnie dodałem nową stronę: http://bezsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Opowiadanie:_Lasiatek:_Nie%C5%9Bmietrelny.?venotify=created Jak ci się spodoba możesz zostawić tą stronę lub coś zmienić. Choć jeszcze nie skończyłem jej pisać. Sądzę, że skończę w czerwcu, ale sądzę, że ta książka mogłaby trafić na "Bezsensopedię".